


Present

by flyingleafbunny



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingleafbunny/pseuds/flyingleafbunny
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky celebrates his 16th birthday differently than when he was younger.





	

"Okay. Thanks for the greeting. Love you, grandpa"

Yuri Plisetsky hung up the phone as soon as the call ended. This morning, his grandfather called to greet him a happy birthday. His mother also greeted him shortly before she left for work but it was his grandfather who had talked to him the most during the call, talking about how things are doing in his home in Moscow. So far, his family was doing well. It did worry him to no end whenever his grandfather complains about his back though.

Yuri then remembered how he celebrated his birthdays when he was younger. It was mostly him and his grandfather during his birthdays. In particular, he remembered how they celebrated his 7th birthday.

* * *

 

_"Yuratchka", Nikolai Plisetsky said fondly with open arms as soon as he fetched his grandson from the local skating rink._

_"Grandpa!" a young Yuri said as he tackled his grandfather with a hug._

_Grandpa Plisetsky asked curiously, "Yuratchka, today is your special day. What would you like as a present?"_

_"I don't really want anything. I just want today to be best day ever." Yuri said._

_Grandpa Plisetsky then thought of an idea. "Oh, why don't we hold a party at home? You could invite some of your friends over."_

_"I-I don't have any friends." Yuri said sadly._

_Grandpa Plisetsky's heart broke upon hearing his beloved Yuratchka doesn't seem to get along well with others. "I see. I'm sorry for asking."_

_They walked home in silence with their hands held together._

_Just then, the duo slowed down in front of a toy shop. Grandpa Plisetsky noticed that Yuri's eyes were fixed on a large tiger doll displayed at the window. He then lead Yuri inside the toy shop and instructed him to stay near the door. "Just wait here Yuratchka. I'll get you a present."_

_Yuri's eyes went wide with happiness as his grandfather presented him the tiger doll he was eyeing earlier. Overcome with love and gratitude, he said with a large smile, "Thank you grandpa"_

_They also stopped at a small bakeshop where Grandpa Plisetsky bought a small cake._

_The duo went home and had a small party with just the two of them. Yuri was playing with his new toy while Grandpa Plisetsky was cooking pirozhki. Once the food was done, they then prepared the table and ate their food in silence._

_It may not be a grand birthday celebration but a seven year old Yuri Plisetsky was sure it was the best birthday ever._

* * *

 

"Oi Yuri. A package came for you just now." Yakov said gruffly as Yuri's fond memories came to a stop.

"Package? For me?" Yuri said confused as he surveyed the parcel that was given to him. It was a medium sized box with the sender details written in neat handwriting.

Oh, it's from Otabek. Yuri thought as he read the note attached.

"Happy Birthday Yuri. I was sightseeing before the Four Continents Championship and I thought of you when I saw this. I hope you like it." – Otabek

Yuri smiled as he finished reading the note. He's glad that he has Otabek as a friend. He may not look like it but Otabek is a really nice person and treats Yuri as an equal.

Yuri was surprised when he opened the box. Inside is a black jacket with tiger print details. This is awesome fashion, he thought. He should definitely give Otabek a call later. He then hurriedly put the jacket on and left home to go to the rink. It may be his birthday but he still has to practice to beat Victor and Yuuri at Worlds.

Yuri practiced harder than anyone at the rink. After all, he has to prove to his competition that he's serious in beating them and winning gold. Especially when he sees his two greatest competition every day at the rink acting like a lovesick couple.

As soon as he was done with practice, Mila put her arms around Yuri's neck and began her teasing. "Ooh. Someone's serious today."

Yuri replied with annoyance, "Let go of me Mila."

"Well, I just want to greet the baby of the team a happy birthday. What's so wrong about that?" Mila continued with her teasing.

"For your information, I am sixteen as of today. What makes you think I'm still a baby?" Yuri huffed with irritation.

Mila then let go of her arms around Yuri and grabbed her bag. She then dug in her bag and handed Yuri a box. "Happy Birthday Yuri. Don't get in a bad mood today since it's your special day and all. But, you’ll always be a baby to me." Mila said teasingly before she left the rink.

Yuri then put the box Mila gave to him inside his bag as he was preparing to leave. Just then, Victor and Yuuri came to him with their hands held together.

"Yurio, why don't you come with us for dinner tonight?" Victor offered.

Yuri replied with annoyance, "Why the fuck should I? Won't I be just a third wheel to you two? Wouldn't it better if you two just eat together without me joining in?"

"We wanted to treat you today since it's your birthday. Consider it as a present from us." Yuuri added.

"I have to go feed my cat at home and Yakov probably won't let me anyway." Yuri said as an excuse to get the two of them out of his back. It annoyed him to no end that they act more like his parents than his rivals. He doesn’t actually hate the treatment but it was sure embarrassing him in public. 

Victor then said, "We got Yakov's permission. And he'll take care of the cat for you."

Yuri then realized that Victor and Yuuri were insistent in their offer so he just gave in. There’s just no use fighting the both of them when they’re this insistent in being kind to him. 

"Fine. I'll go with you two tonight. But if you so much as make out in front of me, I am breaking your fucking necks with my bare hands." Yuri said in annoyance.

The trio then walked towards the apartment that Victor and Yuuri shared. The only annoying couple thing that Victor and Yuuri did during the walk was hold hands. Yuri supposes that he'll let that slide.

As soon as they arrived, the trio were greeted by Makkachin, Victor and Yuuri's large brown poodle, pouncing on them. Yuri doesn't actually hate dogs but he prefers cats because they don't annoy people with overexcitement. Plus, they keep their distance when their owners are not in the mood to play.

"I'm going to cook in the kitchen. Victor, please prepare the table. Yurio, please make yourself at home." Yuuri instructed.

"Okay love" Victor replied like an obedient puppy.

Disgusting. Yuri thought as he witnessed the two act all lovey-dovey and sat by the couch.

Yuri then pulled out his phone and dialed Otabek's number.

"Hello?" Otabek's low voice was heard on the other line.

"Otabek. It's Yuri. I just called in to thank you for your present." Yuri said with a happy tone that he doesn't get to use with anyone other than his grandfather.

"Did you like it?" Otabek asked curiously.

"Like it? I love it. You know me too well." Yuri replied with glee.

"I'm glad to hear that. I have to go now. Anyway, happy birthday." Otabek said with the same gentle voice his grandfather uses with him.

"Thanks Otabek. Take care." Yuri said as he ended the call.

He knows that Otabek isn’t a fan of social media but Yuri decided to post his present for him anyway since he really appreciated the gesture from his friend. Otabek even went to the extent of sending the jacket to him via courier despite the fact that his friend also has a tight schedule. After taking a few pictures from his phone, he posted the ones that he deems to be good enough and posted it on his social media accounts. He’s thankful that Victor and Yuuri’s apartment was nice enough to be the background for his photos. He included the hashtags #Awesomefashion, #Fromafriend, #Birthdaypresent and some others when he posted the pictures. He also made sure to tag Otabek even though he knows that Otabek rarely checks his social media accounts. 

Yuri then opened the box that Mila gave to him. What the hell is this? He then thought when it was revealed that inside the box was a pair of cat headphones that can be bought online. The headphones were more cute than cool and so, it wasn't exactly something that Yuri can be caught dead wearing in public. It was like Mila to give something unbelievably annoying to Yuri just to get a rise out of him. Oh well, he'll just use these headphones at home. At least no one will be able to give a damn when he uses it there.

"Oh Victor. Can you please hand Yurio our present to him? It's in my bag." Yuuri said.

"Sure thing love." Victor said as he grabbed Yuuri's backpack and revealed a small brown bag.

"Eh? Why would you two give me a present?" Yuri asked confusedly. He doesn’t understand why the two of them were so nice to him despite his rather harsh treatment of them. 

Victor replied, "Well, you are an important person to the both of us."

"T-thanks." Yuri nervously said as he took the bag that Victor gave to him.

Yuri then hastily added, "D-don't take this the wrong way you two. I am still going to floor you at World's and get my second gold medal."

When he removed the bag, he was shocked to find a cartridge of the Pokemon Sun game. Yuri was taken by surprise and asked, "H-how the hell did you two figure out I was playing Pokemon?"

"I sometimes see you playing with a Nintendo 3DS when you're not practicing or using your phone. When I took a closer look to know what you were playing, I saw you were playing Pokemon. I figured you must like the game so much since you didn't noticed I was looking that time." Yuuri explained while he was cooking.

If he wasn't in control of his emotions, he would have hugged the two of them then and there. But hugging wasn't exactly his style so he just said in an unusually soft voice, "Thanks".

He did want to play Pokemon Sun when he has the time off season. He also planned on picking Litten as his starter Pokemon since he thinks it fits him well. But given his tight practice schedule, he didn't have the time to go buy the game. He's thankful that the two of them took the time and effort in buying it for him. Not that he'll let them know of that. He immediately went to get his Nintendo 3DS and played the game. So far, he was enjoying it. He also wonders if Yuuri plays Pokemon as well. After all, it seems like it was Yuuri’s idea to give the game as a present to him. He wanted to beat Yuuri not just in skating if that’s the case.

After Yuuri was done cooking, he and Victor set up the table and Yuri joined them soon after. They were apparently eating pirozhki for dinner. When he took a bite, Yuri was surprised that Yuuri cooked katsudon pirozhki. Yuri thought that only he and his grandfather know the recipe.

"Where the hell did you get the recipe Katsudon?" Yuri asked curiously.

Yuuri replied, "I just used my intuition to guess how it's cooked. I couldn't find any recipe online so I just guessed how the filling is cooked. I hope it wasn't too bad."

Yuri said as he took another bite. "I can't believe I'm saying this but you did well Katsudon. These pirozhki are good."

"Isn't my Yuuri a great cook or what?" Victor chimed in.

"Yes Victor. Katsudon is a great cook. Now would you stop fawning over him like a fangirl? You’re ten times worse than the ones from my fan club." Yuri replied with annoyance.

After eating dinner, Yuri then prepared his things and went to the door to leave. Victor and Yuuri offered to accompany him home but Yuri turned down their offer. "No need to do that. You've done enough for me already. I'm sixteen. I can head home by myself, you know."

"Okay. Take care of yourself." Victor said.

"Happy Birthday. See you tomorrow." Yuuri added.

Once he got out of the building, he took one last look at the apartment. He smiled, with the full knowledge that he now has friends who are celebrating his birthday with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Yuri Plisetsky. I hope you like this present of mine
> 
> The gifts that he received are things that I believe Yuri will like. Yes, even the cat headphones. But those are just headcanon ideas though. Especially the Pokemon part. 
> 
> I will do edits for this when i have the time. I wrote this in less than 3 hours so I can't guarantee the quality. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos, comments and for reading this fic.


End file.
